Stilinski's Family Night Time
by L-mouss
Summary: Malam ini hanya untuk mereka berdua. Malam ini hanya untuk tim Stilinski; tak ada dunia luar, tak ada dunia maya, tak ada dunia supernatural. Malam ini hanya untuk Stiles, Ayahnya, dan The Hobbit: Extended Version. Dedicated to Dyah Ayu Savitri.


Disclaimer: The Characters and places is not mine. I do not take any profits from this.

Warning: not really a Crossover from The Hobbit and LotR. Canon divergence, in which season 4 did not happen; despite that's the only season in which I completely watched all episode. I haven't watched season 3 so i don't know the detail of what happened there. Big Warning: Legolas Frustating over his father's beauty, X'D... and little description.

Enjoy!

* * *

Teen Wolf © Jeff Davis

Teen Wolf © MTV

The Lord of The Ring and The Hobbit © Peter Jackson

The Lord of The Ring and The Hobbit © J. R. R. Tolkien

Stilinski's Family Night Time

Dedicated to _Dyah Ayu Savitri_

* * *

Stiles Stilinski―remaja, tujuh belas tahun, kurus, _single_―menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah cepat. Malam minggu ini dia ada janji dengan Scott. Tepat jam tujuh malam seharusnya dia telah berada di rumah sahabatnya. Dan sekarang pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Ya, terlambat. Semuanya karena dia ketiduran.

Baru saja kakinya menyentuh ruang tamu saat suara Ayahnya terdengar. "Stiles? Apa itu kau? Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Suara itu berasal dari dapur; kaki melangkah ke sana dengan cepat. Dia berhenti tepat di pintu dapur. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak; itu sering terjadi jika dia sedang gugup (setiap saat sih tapi menjadi lebih parah jika sedang gugup). Semuanya karena dia menderita ADHD.

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Ayahnya dari tempat duduknya di depan meja makan.

Tangan kanan Stiles mengetuk-ngetuk paha, sedangkan tangan kiri memutar ponsel. "Ya, aku―" kata-kata hilang begitu saja saat matanya menangkap benda yang berada di tangan Ayahnya.

Sebuah kaset DVD. Hanya perlu melihat gambarnya saja, semua penggemar film pasti tahu kaset apa itu. _Dwarves, Elfs,Wizard, Man _dan_ Hobbit._ Gabungan lima mahkluk itu sebagai sampul cukup menjelaskannya.

"Itu―_The Hobbit: Extended Version?_" tanya Stiles sambil melangkah maju. Bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa Stiles adalah penggemar berat film ini juga sekuelnya.

Ayahnya mulai tampak ragu-ragu. "Ya, baru keluar beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku berpikir kalau kita bisa menontonnya bersama. Kau tahu... malam ini jika kau tidak sibuk dengan teman-temanmu."

Dulu keluarganya sering sekali melakukan hal ini. Menyaksikan bersama film _The Lord of the Ring_ selama berjam-jam walau Stiles sering kali ketiduran di tengah jalan. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, dia sering melakukan ini dengan Ayahnya sebagai salah satu alternatif untuk menjalin hubungan Ayah-Anak. Sekarang pun tidak terkecuali; Stiles bisa melihat bahwa Ayahnya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Belakangan Stiles terlalu banyak mengurus hal-hal supernatural. Ayahnya juga disibukkan dengan pekerjaan hingga mereka jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu untuk bersama.

Dia tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa malam ini dia ada janji dengan Scott. Jadi dia tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan, "Sempurna. Malam ini aku tidak ada urusan lain. Dan kalau ada, kurasa mereka bisa menunggu."

Ayahnya balik tersenyum, "Bagus, aku akan memesan pizza―"

"Tidak ada _topping _daging untukmu, hanya untukku saja" potong Stiles cepat.

Ayahnya mengerang perlahan, "Kau benar-benar perusak kesenangan."

"Ayah, dirimu akan sangat berterima kasih padaku di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan puluh nanti," katanya dibalik seringai.

"Kau akan mengerti penderitaanku saat anakmu juga ikut melarangmu makan makanan surga," balas Ayahnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"_Well_, penderitaan itu akan datang dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di sofa dan menyaksikan Bilbo Baggins jatuh pingsan. Pizza di meja masing-masing baru kehilangan satu potongan saudara mereka. Tangan Stiles yang satu memegang mangkuk popcorn―Ayahnya tidak makan ini karena saat Stiles menawarkan popcorn tawar, dia menolaknya.

Ponsel di tangan kiri Stiles tiba-tiba bergetar; pertanda ada pesan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke ponselnya.

Pesan itu berasal dari Scott; menanyakan keberadaan Stiles. Oh, dia lupa memberi tahu sahabatnya kalau dia tidak jadi datang. Untuk membalas pesan itu, dia mengetik―_Sorry Dude, emergency family time, cant come. C u 2morow__―_dengan satu tangan.

Dia melepas ponsel itu ke atas sofa dan kembali menonton, sesekali mengunyah popcorn.

Setelah sekian lama, Stiles kembali berbicara, "Ingat saat dulu kita melakukan ini dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berbicara jika adegan berpindah ke Merry dan Pipin? Itu adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakan."

"Ya, dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih tergila-gila pada dua orang itu dibandingkan Frodo dan Sam," jawab Ayahnya tanpa memindahkan pandangan dari layar yang menunjukkan.

"Itu karena dulu aku pikir mereka seperti aku dan Scott. Padahal kita sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mereka."

"Dan kau akan mengajak Scott besoknya ke hutan untuk meniru mereka hingga tersesat dan aku terpaksa mencari kalian," timpal Ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kami akan dihukum dan dilarang mendekati hutan. Kau akan menyuruh Melinda melarang Scott bertemu denganku." Stiles terkekeh.

Hening nyaman melanda. Ayahnya mengambil potongan pizza vegetarian miliknya dan mengunyah. Di layar tampak Bilbo Baggins dan para kurcaci mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu Thorin.

"Siapa yang ditirumu saat kalian di hutan?" tanya Ayahnya tiba-tiba.

"Merry Brandybuck―ku pikir itu sudah jelas."

Ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Kamu selalu membencinya," kata Ayahnya menunjuk kepada mahkluk yang dimaksud dengan dagunya. "Kau akan naik ke pangkuanku lalu menutup matamu untuk tidak melihatnya, lalu terus bertanya apa adegannya sudah lewat atau belum setiap saat hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suaramu."

Mahkluk yang dimaksud adalah _Gollum_. Saat ini adegan yang ditampilkan di layar televisi adalah Bilbo dan mahkluk terkutuk itu bertukar teka-teki. Dulu karena dia menganggap mahkluk itu mengerikan dan menjijikkan, jadi dia selalu membencinya. Dan terkadang saat berada di hutan, dia akan membayangkan kalau Gollum tiba-tiba muncul dan menyergap mereka. Anehnya hal itu tidak membuat dia takut untuk berhenti masuk hutan.

Bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat pertama kali mengetahui kalau Gollum itu dulunya _Hobbit_; sebangsa dengan dua karakter favoritnya.

"_Well_, anak kecil mana pun pasti ketakutan saat melihat mahkluk kurus, jelek, aneh, menjijikkan, mengerikan dan selalu berbicara sendiri itu muncul. Tapi sekarang jika melihat Bilbo tidak membunuh Gollum, entah mengapa aku merasa bersyukur. Maksudku aku mengerti mengapa dia tidak jadi melakukannya."

Ayahnya masih mengunyah potongan pizza yang baru diambil. Begitu selesai dia berkata, "Dia masih punya perasaan untuk membiarkan Gollum itu hidup. Setiap orang berhak hidup tak peduli seperti apa kejahatan mereka. Mereka memang harus diadili, tapi dibunuh? Kurasa tidak. Bukan hak kita untuk menentukan mana yang hidup dan mana yang mati."

Stiles menaruh tangannya di dada sebagai bentuk hormat saat Ayahnya mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. "_Yes Sheriff_."

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Aku penasaran apa _Werebear_ itu ada di dunia nyata," kata Stiles saat Beorn muncul di layar televisi. "Maksudku lihatlah; kita punya _Werewolf_, _Banshee, Kanima, Druid, _um... _Nemeton_," dia meringis kecil saat mengatakan ini, "Jadi pastinya besar kemungkinan ada mahkluk itu kan?"

"Tidak ada mahkluk yang seperti itu Stiles, tidak ada," oh, itu adalah Ayahnya yang masih dalam mode menyangkal. "Dan kalau ada pun, ayo berharap mahkluk itu tidak sampai di kota ini."

"Kenapa!? Mereka kan keren, lebih keren daripada Scott dan mata merahnya."

Ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Nak, tujuh belas tahun aku bersamamu tapi aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Stiles menaruh tangannya di atas dada lalu membuat ekspresi terluka, "Ow, Yah... kupikir kita ini tim Stilinski dan saling mengerti jalan pikiran sesama. Kau benar-benar melukai perasaanku. Ugh, aku bisa merasakannya menusuk-nusuk jantung dan―"

"Stiles," potong Ayahnya sambil kembali menyaksikan layar televisi. "Diam. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan."

Dan Stiles diam seketika.

Tapi beberapa menit berlalu dan keinginan untuk berbicara semakin tidak bisa diacuhkan, "Bagaimana dengan peri?"

Ayahnya mengerang panjang.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Bilbo Baggins tengah menusuk berulang-ulang kali, laba-laba raksasa yang tak sengaja menyentuh cincin yang diambilnya dari Gollum. _The One Ring_ yang memancarkan aura jahat, memutar jalan pikiran mereka yang memilikinya, dan menawarkan kekuatan.

"Kenapa dia terlalu tergila-gila pada cincin itu. Maksudku tidak bisakah mereka menyadari kalau cincin itu... _Evil?_ Sangat menyedihkan bagaimana pikiran mereka bisa diputarbalikkan seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Ayahnya, hanya gumaman-gumaman kecil.

"Tidakkah dia menyadari kalau dia kehilangan jati dirinya? Lihat saja―kini aku bersyukur tidak menerima tawaran Peter untuk menjadi _Werewolf_."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Stiles untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Setelahnya dia berharap bisa memutar kembali waktu dan menghapus tindakannya. Tatapan Ayahnya bisa dirasakan tanpa perlu bertatapan langsung.

"Stiles..." kata Ayahnya perlahan. Itu menakutkan bagaimana dia bisa membuat nada mengancam seperti itu. Biasanya nada itu hanya ditujukan untuk orang yang diinterogasinya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Bilang apa?" tanyanya cepat, terlalu cepat hingga terkesan mencoba menyangkal. Opss.

"Stiles..." kata Ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah, itu hanya―"

"Stiles..."

Stiles mendesah panjang. Sepertinya tidak ada cara menghindar dari hal ini. "Maaf―aku hanya berpikir kalau aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi hey, aku menolaknya. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih manusia; masih diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ayahnya hanya menopang keningnya di satu tangan sembari menggeleng. "Untuk itu, aku akan memakan pizzamu dan kau tidak boleh melarangnya."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Stiles. Apa ada lagi hal lain yang perlu kuketahui?" tanya Ayahnya masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Stiles.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja," jawab Stiles.

Pandangan Ayahnya tidak berpindah dari wajahnya selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya orang tua ini malah mengambil potongan pizza milik Stiles. Dengan berat hati Stiles membiarkannya. Bahkan melihat Ayahnya mengunyah pizza yang ditaruh daging, _truffles_, makaroni dan berbagai makanan berlemak, terasa sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti... kenapa Thranduil menjadi secantik itu," Ayahnya berkata tiba-tiba membuat Stiles terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa lebar, tertawa dan terus tertawa. "Serius, Legolas saja tidak jadi seperti itu."

"Ya ampun," dia berhasil mengatakan ini di sela tawanya yang belum berhenti. "Ayah! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya berpura-pura bodoh. Nada suaranya mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar terhibur. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi―tapi―" Stiles menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Sedetik kemudian laju tawa berhasil dilambat. "Aku yakin aku hampir kena serangan jantung. Untung saja aku sudah menelan popcorn ini dari tadi."

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kata Ayahnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Memang begitu kan, dia bahkan terlihat gemulai."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Seringai kecil hinggap di bibirnya; seringai yang sering membuat orang khawatir―terutama Ayahnya. Dan seperti yang sering terjadi; respon Ayahnya adalah memicingkan matanya ke arah anak tunggalnya. Mempersiapkan diri.

"Oh, Ayah. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa mereka membuatnya seperti ini." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya seolah ingin membagi rahasia.

Perlahan Ayahnya berkata, "Kenapa...?" nada ragu-ragu mewarnai satu kata itu.

"Karena..." wajahnya menjadi lebih dekat lagi; menambah efek dramatis. "Mereka berencana menjadikan Thranduil kekasih gelap _Bard the Bowman_."

Satu detik―perkataan Stiles sedang diproses oleh Ayahnya.

Dua detik―mata Ayahnya membesar membentuk ekspresi tidak percaya yang tampak sangat komikal.

Stiles tertawa. Lagi dan lagi, hingga perutnya benar-benar sakit. Ayahnya ikut tertawa di tengah jalan. Film yang diputar itu akhirnya menjadi latar belakang dari tawa keluarga Stilinski untuk waktu yang lama.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bersenang-senang dalam lima bulan terakhir.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Durasi film ini sangat lama. Terkadang, di pertengahan film Stiles akan beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil minuman―baik untuk dirinya atau pun Ayahnya. Pada beberapa adegan dia akan menonton dengan serius, dan di adegan lain dia akan menonton sambil menguap. Terkadang dia akan mengomentari beberapa hal di layar televisi, menggoda Ayahnya (atau sebaliknya), dan mengingat kejadian di masa lampau. Ini semua adalah suatu kebiasaan yang selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka mengadakan _Stilinski's night time._

Tidak pernah sekali pun dia mengecek ponselnya; karena malam ini hanya untuk mereka berdua, tanpa pengaruh dunia luar.

Dulu jika Stiles mengantuk, dia akan menonton dengan kepala ditaruh di atas paha Ayahnya. Sekarang itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, jadi Stiles memilih untuk menaruh kakinya saja. Ayahnya hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tapi tidak mengomentarinya. Sesekali orang tua itu akan memijat kakinya, tapi sering kali dia akan mendorongnya. Dan Stiles hanya akan kembali meletakkannya di tempat nyaman itu.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Itu emas yang banyak," komentar Ayahnya melihat Bilbo memasuki ruangan raksasa yang dipenuhi emas.

"Ya, untuk apa coba mereka menggali emas sebanyak itu?"

"Keserakahan. Bahkan mereka menjadi gila karena harta," kata Ayahnya sambil terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Bilbo di layar televisi (nada yang digunakan Ayahnya mengindikasikan bahwa hal itu sangat menyedihkan). Kini Smaug sudah bangun dari tumpukan emas, dan Bilbo menggunakan cincinnya.

"Hingga Smaug datang. Hm... Smaug itu cukup keren, apa mungkin―"

"Tidak," potong Ayahnya cepat. "Jangan coba-coba untuk memikirkannya, Nak."

Stiles memutar bola matanya. Ayahnya ini memang paranoid. Apa salahnya coba jika memikirkan apa mungkin ada naga di dunia nyata?

"Terserahlah," kata Stiles sambil meraih ke dalam mangkok popcorn... yang sudah habis. Huh? Cepat sekali habisnya. Ketika dia melihat box pizzanya, benda itu juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Huh? Padahalkan Stiles baru makan dua potong? Artinya... "Ayah!"

Ayahnya hanya menatapnya dari sudut mata. Seperti hanya perlu satu tatapan dan Ayahnya langsung mengerti apa yang akan Stiles permasalahkan. Terbukti dari seringai kecil yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskan pizzaku!?"

"Bukankah kita sudah setuju bahwa malam ini aku akan makan pizzamu?"

_Kita setuju__―__kau yang memutuskan seenaknya_, pikir Stiles. Ini semua karena Peter, cincin Bilbo dan mulutnya yang seenaknya berbicara tanpa henti. "Tapi apa perlu dihabiskan!?"

"Kalau begitu tinggal pesan lagi yang baru kan," jawab Ayahnya, masih sambil tersenyum. Dia tampak begitu puas dengan perbuatannya kali ini.

"Enak saja. Pesan yang baru dan Ayah yang menghabiskannya lagi? Lebih baik aku bikin popcorn lagi." kata Stiles sambil bangkit berdiri. "Tidak usah dihentikan filmnya, itu adalah film yang panjang. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Terserah apa katamu, Nak. Buatkan untukku juga," Ayahnya berteriak.

"Untukmu hanya pakai garam. Tidak ada mentega dan sebagainya," teriak balik Stiles.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah. Pizzaku masih lebih enak."

Stiles tidak bisa menahan tawa yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Saat dia kembali, setelah menaruh popcornnya di _microwave_ dan menyetelnya, Ayahnya tengah serius menyaksikan kurcaci-kurcaci itu bekerja sama melarikan diri dari Smaug.

"Mengapa mereka berpikir kalau rencana mereka itu akan berhasil membunuh Smaug?" tanya Stiles ketika Thorin dan yang lainnya menenggelamkan Smaug dalam lautan emas cair.

"Itu hanya suatu percobaan, Nak."

Dahi Stiles mengkerut. "Ya, tapi itu bodoh. Bukankah mereka seharusnya tahu hanya panah hitam yang dapat membunuh naga itu."

"Sisi positifnya: setidaknya mereka melakukan sesuatu," Ayahnya membalas.

"Kurasa kau benar."

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Itu keren," komentar Stiles melihat bagaimana Bard mencoba untuk memanah Smaug. "Walau tidak berguna. Melihatnya aku jadi kangen Allison. Kuharap dia bahagia di sana."

Ada hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Ayahnya berbicara, "Ya, dia pasti bahagia di sana. Inilah yang selalu membuatku ragu membiarkanmu bersama para mahkluk supernatural. Resikonya terlalu besar."

Stiles mendesah panjang. Harusnya tadi tidak mengangkat isu ini. Ayahnya selalu khawatir tentang masalah Stiles berkeliaran dengan mahkluk malam. Stiles tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena ini semua memang beresiko besar. Tapi dia sudah melakukan ini sejak semuanya bermula; sejak Scott digigit oleh Peter. Tidak mungkin dia mundur sekarang, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan sahabat karibnya melakukan ini sendirian.

Ayahnya telah menerima semua ini, walau mungkin sedikit dengan berat hati. Stiles bersyukur untuk semua ini. Kini dia tidak lagi harus berbohong pada Ayahnya tentang dunia supernatural. Walau Ayahnya mengetahui hal ini lewat cara yang menyakitkan, setidaknya Stiles tak harus berbohong padanya lagi. Serius, terus-terusan berbohong pada satu-satunya anggota keluargamu itu rasanya tidak enak.

"_Dad_, kita sudah setuju kan," katanya perlahan.

"Ya Stiles, aku tahu. Tapi terkadang aku merasa khawatir, resikonya terlalu besar... tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti bila disuruh, jadi itu tidak ada gunanya. Tapi janjilah, jangan gegabah oke, jangan membahayakan dirimu."

"Janji."

* * *

XxX

* * *

Alfrid adalah epitome dari laki-laki brengsek yang benar-benar penakut. Kehadirannya di film ini merupakan suatu hiburan sendiri bagi mereka yang menontonnya. Dan mereka itu termasuk dalam keluarga Stilinski.

Serius, tingkahnya sangat konyol. Dan melihat ekspresi Ayahnya saat karakter itu beraksi merupakan hiburan lain yang didapat Stiles. Siapa sih yang tidak akan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Ayah mereka terjebak di antara ingin tertawa, jijik, dan jengkel.

"Pria itu benar-benar penakut. Dia tidak pantas disebut laki-laki. Sudah begitu gila harta lagi; benar-benar kombinasi yang buruk."

Komentar Ayahnya benar-benar tipikal komentar orang yang sudah tua. Mendengar ini pasti selalu menyebabkan anak muda tertawa. Itulah yang dilakukan Stiles.

"Ayah! Itu hanya untuk hiburan. Kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya kan?"

"Itu hanya komentar biasa, Stiles. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan mengatakannya seperti itu."

Stiles memutar bola matanya. Ayahnya memang paling pandai membalikkan kalimat yang Stiles lemparkan padanya.

"Lagipula itu memang kenyataannya kan," kata Ayahnya.

"Dia itu hanya humor untuk meringankan suasana perangnya. Bisa kita berhenti berargumen tentang karakter yang tidak terlalu penting ini? Aku ingin lihat penyakit Thorin."

Di layar sudah berpindah ke Thorin meminta semua orang kecuali Bilbo mencari batu berharga _Arkenstone_. Dan Bilbo menatapnya dengan takut karena perubahan Thorin yang sangat terlihat.

"Menyedihkan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi gila karena harta."

"_Well,_ harta itu memang terkutuk kan? Karena sudah ditiduri naga yang gila emas. Harusnya mereka tidak datang ke tempat itu. Tapi jika mereka tidak datang maka tidak ada film ini. Dan jika film ini tidak ada, maka _The_ _Lord of the Ring_ juga tidak pernah ada... er, tapi kan _The Lord of the Ring_ keluar duluan. Ah maksudku, jika novelnya tidak ada, maka novel yang satunya juga tidak ada. Dan―"

"Dan sebaiknya kau diam Stiles," potong Ayahnya masih menatap serius ke arah layar.

"Kau benar," katanya tidak ingin membuat ucapannya menjadi canggung lagi.

Mereka duduk dalam diam yang nyaman, menyaksikan film itu berjalan mendekati garis akhir. Stiles mengambil popcorn baru yang dibuatnya tadi dan memakannya. Saat adegan di layar berpindah ke Legolas, Ayahnya tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Lihat dia, dia durhaka."

Menelan dengan cepat popcorn yang berada di mulutnya, Stiles menjawab, "_Well_, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya."

Ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi mengkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Legolas iri dengan Ayahnya, karena Thranduil jauh lebih cantik darinya. Jadi saking irinya dia lari dari rumah." Ayahnya memutar bola mata tapi tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Benar-benar tragedi yah; tragedi keluarga _Greenleaf_ yang tinggal di hutan daun kuning."

"Oh aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi sampai Legolas menjadi durhaka seperti itu," kata Ayahnya ikut memainkan candaan Stiles. "Dia dan Ayahnya sedang berjalan di taman dan hanya Ayahnya saja yang selalu digoda. Legolas pasti frustasi."

"Benar-benar menyedihkan kehidupan anak itu, hidup di dalam bayang-bayang kecantikan Ayahnya." Dan entah sejak kapan Stiles berpikir bahwa standar peri adalah tentang kecantikan. "Dan lihat Tauriel, sama parahnya dengan Legolas."

"Oke, kupikir itu cukup Stiles."

Stiles hanya tertawa lebar.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Hubungan pertemanan antara Thorin dan Bilbo adalah salah satu poin penting dalam film ini. Hal yang sangat menarik untuk ditonton terutama saat Thorin mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan Bilbo tetap mencoba untuk menolongnya. Ini selalu mengingatkan hubungannya dengan Scott. Walau pertemanan Bilbo dan Thorin berakhir tragis, setidaknya semua masalah berhasil diselesaikan. Semua orang pasti ingin ikut merasakan hubungan seperti itu; tanpa akhir yang tragis tentunya.

Betapa ironis menyaksikan bagaimana _Dragon Sickness_ memutar kepala Thorin, membuatnya tidak percaya pada tiga belas orang yang telah menemaninya. Tapi yang lebih lucunya lagi adalah ketika dia lebih percaya pada Bilbo dibanding dua belas _dwarves_; rasnya sendiri. Jika dilihat dari pandangan Thorin, mungkin dapat dimengerti mengapa dia lebih percaya pada Bilbo. Setelah pengorbanan yang dilakukannya, siapa coba yang tidak akan percaya padanya. Bilbo Baggins adalah epitome dari seorang sahabat setia.

Jika dilihat dari pandangan Bilbo, hal yang menyakitkan adalah ketika melihat Thorin berubah. Bagaimana dia menjadi seseorang yang tidak ingin menepati janjinya; bagaimana dia meragukan kesetian kaumnya; bagaimana dia lebih menghargai emas daripada kehormatannya; bagaimana dia lebih memilih menukar nyawa daripada membagikan sedikit dari emas yang terkumpul di dalam kerajaannya; dan bagaimana dia lari dari pertarungannya sendiri.

Dan di tengah perubahannya itu, ketika diingatkan tentang titik awal perjalanan mereka; diingatkan tentang kampung halaman Bilbo, sedikit dari Thorin yang dia kenal kembali ke permukaan. Pendirian Bilbo yang tidak ingin memberi tahu Thorin tentang Arkenstone menjadi goyah. Rasanya sama dengan saat Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa dia berbohong dan tapi tidak mau memaksa Stiles untuk memberitahunya. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Thorin berada di gerbang kematian dan mengatakan perpisahannya pada Bilbo. Bukan permintaan maafnya mengenai apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Bilbo di gerbang, tapi permintaan maafnya mengenai telah menyebabkan Bilbo bahaya. Ketika dia menyuruh Bilbo untuk kembali ke _Bag End_. Karena itu berarti perpisahan; selalu mengingatkan Stiles tentang kematian Ibunya. Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu ingin dipikirkannya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Perkelahian mereka adalah hal yang seru untuk ditonton. Dari awal hingga mencapai akhir; terutama saat _dwarves, elfs, _dan _mens_ bergabung melawan _orcs_ dan _globins_. Itu sangat hebat. Jika Stiles suatu saat bertemu dengan sutradaranya, dia akan menyimpan orang itu.

Siapa coba yang tidak akan memberi tepuk tangan saat para _dwarves_ membentuk baris pertahanan sesaat sebelum pasukan _orcs_ menyerang. Dan tiba-tiba para _elfs_ ikut membantu menyerang makhluk-mahkluk menjijikkan itu. Rasanya ingin bangkit dan berteriak, '_Epic! Epic!'_

Lalu di saat para elang raksasa ikut membantu. Menonton ini mengingatkannya pada perang terakhir di seri _ The Lord of the Ring_. Mungkin minggu depan saat mereka berdua punya waktu luang, mereka akan lanjut menyaksikan _The_ _Lord of the Ring_. Tapi melihat jadwal pekerjaan Ayahnya, sepertinya menunggu orang tua ini tidak sibuk saja.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Ketika adegan di layar sampai pada kematian Thorin, Stiles sedikit terinspirasi untuk meminta maaf ke pada Ayahnya. Terutama untuk segala kebohongan yang telah dia buat; untuk membuat Ayahnya menjadi khawatir; untuk menjauhkan Ayahnya dari dirinya.

"Ayah, aku ingin minta maaf. Kau tahu... karena sudah―" Ya ampun, kenapa minta maaf itu sulit sekali? "Sudah berbohong padamu. Aku tahu itu salah―tapi hey, aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin kau terluka. Aku tahu itu bodoh, karena jika aku yang terluka itu akan melukaimu. Kurasa aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Karena itu aku ingin minta maaf lagi."

Stiles tidak berani melihat ke Ayahnya. Jika dia melakukan itu, mungkin semuanya akan menjadi canggung. Jadi sebaiknya jangan.

Setelah semenit berlalu dan Ayahnya masih belum berbicara, dahi Stiles mengkerut.

"Ayah...?"

Ketika Stiles menoleh, rupanya Ayahnya ketiduran. Jadi usahanya untuk mengeluarkan setiap kata demi kata yang sangat sulit itu sia-sia. Stiles tidak tahu apa harus meringis atau tertawa. Tapi sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membangunkan Ayahnya.

Saat film ini benar-benar berakhir dan _credits_ mulai berjalan, Stiles menghentikan _DVD Players-_nya. Setelahnya dia membereskan sampah makanan yang dimakan mereka, menaruh mangkuk dan gelas di daput, mengeluarkan kaset dari dalam pemutar DVD lalu berdiri di depan Ayahnya. Posisi Ayahnya sudah sedikit berubah, sedikit menjadi horizontal.

Jika Stiles tidak membangunkannya sekarang, leher Ayahnya pasti sakit jika dia bangun nanti. Jadi menggoyang bahu Ayahnya perlahan, Stiles berkata, "Ayah... Ayah."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi orang tua itu untuk bangun. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut karena ketiduran, jadi Stiles hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau ketiduran tadi."

"Oh," kata Ayahnya singkat sambil mengucek matanya. "Filmnya sudah selesai?"

Stiles mengangguk. "Kapan lagi Ayah ada waktu luang?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayahnya. Dahi orang tuanya itu sedikit mengkerut karena penasaran.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Stiles menjawab, "Hanya sebuah pemikiran saja. Nanti mungkin kita bisa lanjut menonton seri _The Lord of The Ring?_ Saat Ayah ada waktu luang."

Tersenyum lebar dengan mata sedikit sayu, Ayahnya membalas, "Ya, Nak. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu."

"Oke," kata Stiles sambil mundur selangkah. "_Night Dad_," katanya lagi saat dia sudah sampai di anak tangga.

"_Night Son..., and thanks,_" balas Ayahnya saat Stiles mulai menaiki anak tangga.

* * *

END

* * *

Firstly, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Salma S. Dev karena udah bantu aku saat aku bertanya apa reaksi orang tua saat nonton bareng The Hobbit 3. Hehehehe, saat Legolasnya durhaka itu, dan raja cantiknya, XD... semua itu salahkan Salma. Itu rupanya reaksi bapaknya, X'D.

Ini adalah rekues dari Dyah. Jadi ceritanya waktu itu aku posting status facebook mengenai ada nggak yang pengen reques cerita dari aku. Dia satu-satunya yang jawab dan waktu ditanya fandom apa dan dia bilang Teen Wolf; okelah. Dia minta soal hubungan Ayahnya Stiles ama si Stiles sendiri, dan aku pikir kenapa tidak? Hanya butuh beberapa jam sampai aku dapat full ide soal cerita ini, sayang nulisnya lama banget, #sigh.

Season 4 belum terjadi. Malia nggak ada, XD, karena seseorang membencinya, X"D barengan ama artisnya sekalian, X"D... so well, Stiles single.

Dan aku belum nonton season 3. Baru nonton season 2 episodesatu ama season 1 episode 1, 11, 12. Jadi aku nggak tahu model dalam rumah stiles itu kayak gimana kecuali kamarnya doang. Ahaha... aku tahu beberapa komentar tampak agak aneh, tapi suer bikin ini pas setengah mengantuk, setelah berebut hak kompi dengan kakak. so, maklumi aja dan kalau bisa mention di review.

Untuk Lotrnya aku nggak nonton sampai detail banget. Baru yang satu doang jadi gak bisa mention film itu sesering yang aku suka. Cukup sulit untuk nulis ini tanpa memention real personnya. Mengapa seri J. R. R. Tolkien? Karena hanya the hobbit yang aku nonton full, dan aku nonton bareng bapakku. Plus, my kokoroh baru aja patah karena feel Thilbo... T.T chukupppp!

Cuman sekali aku mengeditnya jadi mungkin masih ada typo dan hal-hal yang terlewatkan. Mention it in review please if don't mind.

Thank you for sparing your time and reading this story. #bow. Review please, :D


End file.
